Doctor Strange time loop
by Mistress Malica
Summary: A time loop involving Mordo, Wong, Kaecilius and his zealots. What happened down on earth while Strange was dying over and over in the dark dimension? This is the chance to find out and join in - help me creat the coolest time loop ever. Send me your version and help create a shared time loop. I leave it open to the author decide point of view, winner and losers.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I was reading through some of the Doctor Strange film fanfiction and I could not resist this urge. I loved the movie and especially the ending and I therefore bid you welcome to my fanfiction time loop. My idea is that while Strange in the dark dimension Wong and Mordo is fighting Kaecilius and his zealots. Like Strange and Dormammu they too are caught in a time loop and are deemed to repeat their fight over and over. It is my hope that as many people as possible will help contribute to the time loop. Send me a PM with your version and I will copy your version in along with your writer name so people know it is you who wrote it – if you want your name on. Feel free to tell each fight from a different point of view with different winners and losers and make up more magic or use the artefacts.

* * *

Mordo ran along with Strange and Wong as they tried to reach the Sanctum Santorium as it put itself back together brick by brick. He hated that they did this but now was not the right time to discuss it they had to defend it. Suddenly he heard someone running behind him and then a short while later the earth crack under him and he felt. He looked at the two others and started to get up and saw that everyone around them had frozen and the sanctum stopped just as it was about to be repaired completely.

"Up get up Strange we are going to finish this" he said.

Both Wong and Strange got up and looked at Kaecilius.

"Isn't it beautiful a world beyond death, beyond time" Kaecilius said.

"Beyond time" Strange muttered and then he suddenly he was levitated up from the ground and flyed into the portal helped by the Cloak of Levitation.

"Strange" he called hoping to stop him but he either did not hear him or chose to ignore him.

He could not believe this Strange had left them when they needed all men on deck and he had even pleaded to him to get along despite his reluctance since he learned of the Ancient One's tracery. He pushed those thoughts aside once again had to focus on the battle at hand they still had to handle Kaecilius and his zealots. He analysed the situation and was glad that he and Wong had been training together many times in Kamar-Taj. The downside to this was that Kaecilius and his zealots knew their fighting style and way to use magic but he and Wong also knew how they fought so on that point it was pretty even. He used the Vaulting Boots of Valtorr and ran up to get over Kaecilius in an effort to get past him but Kaecilius used the blades he had summoned and he only manoeuvred out of reach in the last second. He looked as one of the zealots flew past him and landed on the ground no doubt for the hand of Wong. He grabbed the Staff of the Living Tribunal and slung it around the foot of the zealot and launched her into Kaecilius so that they both landed hard on the ground. He conquered up a sword from energy and ran over them to end this but Kaecilius pushed his follower aside and got up and blocked him with his two blades. Kaecilius swung them back and tried to cut his head off so he had to duck. Suddenly he managed to get past the defence of Kaecilius and managed to snit him in the right side of his stomach and the blood started to drip from it. To late he realised that was what Kaecilius had wanted to him to do as he had held his focus Kaecilius and was completely unprepared when one of his zealots sent a blast towards him. He flied through the air and landed hard on the ground and looked at Kaecilius as he folded some of the ground to try crush him. He rolled over and started to run using the Vaulting Boots of Valtorr to raise through the air and avoid that. He landed safely on the ground and charged back towards Kaecilius. Suddenly he saw the Wand of Watoomb came flying past him and he knew that Wong was in trouble. He changed direction and directly into the zealot using the shire physical power to send her to the ground. It gave Wong the time he needed to get up and soon he was back into the fight with the zealot again. Unfortunately that had also given Kaecilius the time he needed to send a spell at him that send him to the ground. He grasped for air and his body refused to get up even though he tried to do so when suddenly Wong ran over and stood right in front of him.

"No" he gasped as he saw Wong trying to take on all three of them at the same time.

That gave him the strength to get up and ran over to one of the zealots and cut a wound up through her arm when he heard Wong gasp and looked to see him stand with one of Kaecilius blades in the stomach. He stepped back and let go of the Wand of Watoomb and pressed his hand on to the stomach where blood had started to pull through. Because his focus flickered for a short while he to suddenly felt a pain in the stomach and he collapsed as the zealots had been fighting stabbed him as well. The pain started to increase and his vision started to flicker but he could still see Kaecilius stand looking at him and smiling.

"Why Kaecilius? You have doomed earth" he gasped.

"Doomed it, I saved it" Kaecilius answered.

His sight started to fail completely and he did not notice that he had fallen to the ground. Just as he sight was almost gone he started to feel something pool him back. It was a force unlike anything else he had felt before and suddenly he knew what it was time was reversing.


	2. Chapter 2

I had hoped someone would contribute but no succes so I give you chapter 2. Hope you like please read, review and come with suggestion. There is a little treat for those who read the prelude comics.

* * *

Kaecilius walked backward as he saw Strange run past him and he suddenly understood that he had turned back time. He called on the power blocked himself from being a part of the turn back time part and that made him turn around. He saw his students do the same and started to run after Strange and the other. Why did they go against him? He was only trying to make the world a better place by handing it over to Dormamu he had told so to Strange and he had even seen is his eye he understood and believed him about his claim about the Aincient One. Even so there still some fighting between them before he was shortly trapped behind a wall that reassembled itself but he blasted it down. He manage to put a stop to their run for the Sanction with a short fight before he brought the turn back time to a holt with the result that time was no in complete standstill.

"Up get up Strange we are going to finish this" Mordo said.

Both Wong and Strange got up and looked at him and once again he could not understand their angry faces at him.

"Isn't it beautiful a world beyond death, beyond time" he said trying to convince them.

"Beyond time" Strange muttered and then he suddenly left of flying into the portal helped by the Cloak of Levitation.

"Strange" did Mordo call but Strange either did not hear or ignored it.

"He is gone, even Strange has left to surrender to its power" he said hoping to convince the other and glad that someone at least had seen sense.

He waited for a short while but neither of the Wong, that now was alive because of the tern back time, and Mordo seemed to be willing to change their mind. He looked to his two followers and they all of them charged at the two masters, the last of what was left of The Aincient One's order. He called on his weapon and charged at Wong along with one of his two follower while the other tried to get Mordo down. He swung his left blade and tried to cut the head of Wong but he used the Wand of Watomb to block it. Wong must have given it a mental command for the staff grew longer and was suddenly a full length that it could be. However it only blocked his attack his follower managed to swing a blade very close to Wong's neck. That turned out be big mistake as he stopped her by grabbing her arm and broke it. She lost her blade that landed on the ground soon she received a smash to her face so hard that she fell. Suddenly he had to duck as Mordo came running over to him and charged him. As he avoided the attack he got a glimpse of his second follower that now lay on the ground with a broken neck. He got up and glared at his two opponents that was standing in his way for his goal.

"Ready to die again Wong?" he asked in the hope to distract Wong.

Whether he hit a nerve or not he could not tell as the man as usually kept his face stripped of any emotions. He charged towards Wong but changed direction in the last second for Mordo which he planted a blade in his shoulder. As he did that he himself felt a strong pain in his back and a warmth spreading there. He fell to the ground and felt an even greater pain when he turned his head to see it was Wong that had stabbed him with the Wand of Watoomb and he had a hard time remaining standing on his feet. He stood between Mordo and Wong knowing that he was trapped between the two of them which was not a good thing. He grabbed his sling ring and made a portal right beneath himself which he disappeared into. He looked around to find himself in a place he had not seen for years it was the graveyard where his wife and son rested. He had not thought he just needed to escape before they managed to get away.

"I will do this for you" he said and made another portal.

He walked out to see Wong and the last of his followers deep in combat while Mordo tried to make a sneak attack on her. He sneaked up and stabbed Mordo in the chest so he collapsed on the ground and gasped as blood powered out of him and he turned just to have to block an attack from Wong as he tried to kill.

"We were friends once Kaecilius how could you betray us?" Wong called to him as their weapon.

Kaecilius took a step back and dismissed his swords and instead called out a spear and in one move destroyed the Wand of Watoomb.

"I have to do this Wong it is for the greater good" he answered before he swung the spear one more time killing Wong.

Just as he stood there ready to welcome Dormammu he felt a burning pain in the back and felt backward to the ground. He could feel the blood powering out and the pain spread to his body and he manage to look to the left.

"Mordo" he whispered when he saw that Mordo had killed him it look like he would finally be reunited with his family.

In that moment he felt a power unlike anything it was like something was dragging him and everyone else back. Then it hit him time was being reversed and he roared out in anger "STRANGE".


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone has suggetion to new fights, magic and/or events that should be used I would loce to hear. I struggled a little with new ideas.

* * *

Zira was looking around but the only thing she saw for miles was sand, she guessed it was Sahara she was stranded in. Without a sling ring, she could only walk out of there and with the heath and the size of Sahara it was unlikely that she would find a way out alive especially not knowing where she was. It was better to stay here and hope that Kaecilius still needed her to take the sanctum in Hong Kong otherwise she would die here. She waited for hours while the sun started to crawl over the horizon. Suddenly a portal opened and she prepared her weapon in case it was some of The Aincient One's student out to get her. It was Kaecilius but he had only one other follower left and she knew that this was not going to be easy even with Dormammu one their side. She did not understand why the other students refused to see sense. Kaecilius was right The Ancient One was holding them back they needed to allow Dormammu in if they would just see the truth. Well it was too late to try such measures now they had to go through with it. No words was exchanged as Kaecilius opened another portal and they walked through it just to have to move to the side as a car drove into the portal just as it closed. They made the way to the sanctum where their next fight was at hand.

She looked at Kaecilius and smiled as they walked through the streets preparing for Dormamu's arrival. The sanctum had fallen and they could now enjoy the results that is until a portal opened and Mordo and Strange ran out. Kaecilius started to run towards them when he saw them and she followed. However Strange did something and suddenly she found herself walking backward until she saw Kaecilius call on power and understood that Strange had terned back time. Sh went after Mordo in a hand to hand combat but was captured in a stem of water that reassembled to a think with lobsters she had to get out fast before auth they started cutting her and air was also slipping up.

She destroyed the tank and ran up to Kaecilius just as he managed to stop the time reversing making them all three to fall to the ground.

"Up get up Strange we are going to finish this" Mordo said.

Both Wong and Strange got up and looked at him and once again he could not understand their angry faces at them.

"Isn't it beautiful a world beyond death, beyond time" Kaecilius said trying to convince them.

"Beyond time" Strange muttered and then he suddenly left the ground flying into the portal helped by the Cloak of Levitation.

"Strange" did Mordo call but Strange either did not hear or ignored it.

"He is gone, even Strange has left to surrender to its power" Kaecilius said and she could hear that Strange finally had seen sense.

They looked at each other waiting for the other to make the first move while calling forward their weapon. She charged forward towards Mordo along with the other follower as they knew they had to be two if they should take out Mordo. After all the was one of the closest to the Ancient One and she had been trained by him several times while she had been in Kamar-Taj. However, even if they were less trained than Mordo they had more power than him with the ability to call the power from the Dark Dimension. She called a spire and casted it after Mordo but he used the boots and ran up into the air and avoided it. She looked toward her companion and she nodded as they knew what to do. However this moved her focus away as she suddenly was hit by something and was cast backward. As she flew through the air she saw Mordo retrieve the Wand of Watoomb which was what had hit her. All air was pushed out of her when she collided with one of the humans that was now standing still due to the stopped time. She started to get herself up and ran towards Mordo as she neared him she stopped and waited for it. Just as he landed on the ground after a fight with Kaecilius she slammed her arm in the ground with the effect that it started to cracking into pieces. As the effect reached Mordo he felt down in a whole that opened beneath him and he felt to the ground. That was all they needed and she came up and ran along with the other follower towards Wong which Kaecilius was fighting alone. As the three of them surrounded Wong she called forward the blades and managed to place them in Wong's neck so that blood hit her. She watched as Wong collapsed only for Kaecilius to press a spire through Wong to make sure he really was dead. Suddenly she saw the other follower fall to the ground and in her place Mordo was standing, she looked closer and could see that he had broken her neck. The two ran towards Mordo along with Kaecilius and tried to place the blades in like she had done with Wong. However, he managed to block with the Wand of Watoomb only for Kaecilius to try and lunch an attack which was blocked as well. It was clear he was hard pressed even if he held his stand for now. The continued to press him together and suddenly she came through and sent a blade through his stomach and so deep in that went out on the other side. She saw how he felt and looked at Kaecilius with a smile.

"We won now Dormammu is coming" Kaecilius said.

She smiled and nodded as they turned to the dark dimensions however she started to feel something pulling. She saw how everything started to turn back but she did not really understand what was happening it looked like time was turned back but how?


End file.
